Las Nereidas
by Guest59
Summary: Extraña historia sobre leyendas y estatuas vivientes.


**La Versión De La Estatua**

_Por Panur Saotome_

Recién cuando se hubo retirado el autobús escolar ella pudo reaccionar, tenia las mejillas sonrosadas, las manos sudorosas y sus piernas temblaban levemente. A su lado las otras dos estatuas la miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad y risa. Una de ellas, la de cabello corto, tenia una mano frente a su boca y la otra mano al frente de su cuerpo, esta iba ascendiendo lentamente hasta posarse casi enfrente de la mano que cubría la boca, extendiendo levemente el dedo índice, tímidamente acabo señalando el rostro sonrojado de su hermana.

-t…tt…te…te…te…- No podía decirlo… era demasiado… – te… TE BESO UN NIÑO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- acabo gritando y riendo sonoramente, señalando firmemente a su hermana con lagrimillas en los ojos.

- CALLATE! NO ES GRACIOSO!- Estalló Akane, roja de furia y de otras cosas

-Oh, si que lo es! Jajajaja. – Continuaba con su risotada, ahora agarrandose el vientre. A su lado su otra hermana reía también de una forma mucho más delicada. Esta tenía el cabello recogido en una cola y era poseedora de una belleza inigualablemente angelical.

- ¿Tu también Kasumi? – pregunto la hastiada chica.

- Vamos Akane, tienes que admitir que es gracioso. – Respondió la chica en un conciliador tono maternal.

- Ahora vamos a tener que compadecer ante los de Bienestar Infantil! Jajajajaja! - Continuaba Nabiki riendo sonoramente hasta que el golpe de un nido sobre su cabeza la hizo callar.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE NO ES GRACIOSO! – Se retiro la furiosa chica rodeando la arboleda en la que se encontraba la fuente, la luz de la luna daba a su cuerpo desnudo un sensual matiz plateado.

- Oh, vamos! Tal vez tengas suerte y regrese para besarte y romper el maleficio!- grito la chica pelicorta al ver que su hermana se retiraba.

- Creo que te pasaste. – Dijo Kasumi en un tono preocupado, llevando su mano a la mejilla.

- Tsk, ya sabes como es Akane, se enoja de la nada y al rato ya esta riéndose. – La chica se quito el nido, que aun tenia huevos, de la cabeza y se sentó en la fuente de agua. – Además nunca pasa nada divertido aquí, todo es tan aburrido… - Cambio su tono a uno cansado

- Aun así… - Kasumi también se sentó en la fuente y miro hacia la dirección donde se había ido su hermana.

Akane detuvo su recorrido al llegar justo al lado opuesto de donde estaba la fuente de agua, no estaba con ánimos de seguir escuchando las burlas de su hermana. "¿Por qué tuvo que pasar?". La chica de largos cabellos negro-azulados dio un vistazo hacia la cándida luna llena y se sentó en el pasto, rememorando los hechos del día.

Todo había transcurrido con tranquilidad ese día: los pájaros no se habían cansado de chilar y lanzar proyectiles fecales sobre su cuerpo, el viejito que se ganaba la vida robando las monedas que arrojaban a la fuente había llegado a las 8:00 en punto, como todas las mañanas. Y las ardillas no habían dejado de ir y venir sobre su cuerpo mientras recogían las bellotas que caían del árbol y las subían a su nido. En fin, una mañana común en lo que es la vida de una estatua que adorna una fuente, incluso la llegada de ese autobús escolar podía calificarse como rutinaria, si no hubiese sido por ese chico.

Primero lo vio acercarse a ellas corriendo, aventajando a sus sedientos compañeros y llegando hacia donde estaban ellas. Luego lo vio cerrar sus ojos y entreabrir feroz sus labios, ansioso por calmar su sed. Y luego lo sintió de sopetón rozar sus labios con los de ella bebiendo con ansia el agua fresca que brotaba de la boca de ella, eso la sorprendió, recordando cierta leyenda, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue lo que siguió.

Ahí estaba el, en medio de la muchachada bulliciosa mirándola fijamente con una expresión de tal desconcierto que no pudo evitar sentirse desnuda (ella estaba desnuda pero por primera vez se sintió así).

Pudo ver la consternación reflejados en los ojos del chico, primero la confusión tratando de asimilar lo que había hecho, seguida de la comprensión de sus acciones.

El la había besado.

En ese momento ella observo el rostro de él convertirse en brasa viva. Dio un paso hacia atrás y se la quedo observando atónitamente. "Como si yo estuviera viva", surgió en la mente de Akane. En casi doscientos años era la primera vez que alguien además de sus hermanas la trataba como si fuese alguien "Ese chico me trato como si fuera una persona normal… ¿Seria su primer beso, creo que si…"

Akane recordó que uno de los compañeros del muchacho pareció percibir el azoramiento del chico y aprovecho para jugarle una broma y empujar su rostro hacia el de ella provocando un segundo beso, y la consiguiente furia del muchacho al ver a su amigo reírse de él y gritar a todos que "Ranma tiene una novia de piedra".

Y después de eso Ranma lo persiguió por toda la arboleda ignorando las advertencias de sus profesores, finalizando con una buena dosis de chichones en la cabeza de su compañero y el consecuente castigo de sus profesores. "Se veía bastante fuerte para su edad, debería de tener 12 o 13 años"

- Akane… - La voz de su hermana la saco de sus reflexiones.

- ¿Qué pasa Kasumi? – Kasumi se sentó al lado de Akane con mirada arrepentida.

- Yo… quería disculparme por…

- Esta bien Kasumi. – La interrumpió. – Yo… creo que exagere un poco. Es verdad que fue cómico, además fue Nabiki quien me molesto.

Kasumi le sonrió a su hermana menor y se puso a mirar las estrellas junto a ella. Desde que ellas hubieran caído en esa situación, el mirar las estrellas era una de las actividades que mas disfrutaban. Pasaron así unos 20 minutos hasta que la voz de Akane volvió a escucharse.

- Kasumi…

- ¿Si? – Volteo a verla

- ¿Crees que sea cierta esa leyenda?

Kasumi tardo tan solo un segundo en comprender a lo que se refería su hermana.

- Hmmm… ¿Te refieres a esa que dice que para liberarte del maleficio y volver a ser una persona normal un hombre debe besarte en los labios tres veces?

- Si, esa. – La chica abrazo sus piernas y reposo su cabeza en ellas.

- Seria bueno que fuera cierta. Entonces a ti solo te faltaría un beso de ese chico y volverías a ser normal. – Expreso con una sonrisa,

- No se si me gustaría eso.- La chica frunció el ceño. - ¿Te imaginas si el chico ese terminara como el borracho que viene aquí de vez en cuando? – Pronuncio la chica con algo de asco.

La alusión hacia referencia un hombre de unos 40 años desgarbado y de personalidad desagradable, que cuando bebía en demasía tenia por costumbre hacerles una visita a las hermanas estatuas y auto complacerse observando sus cuerpos desnudos.

- Hugg…- Kasumi puso cara de asco. – Espero que no todos los hombres sean así.

- No era un hombre, era un niño. – La corrigió Akane.

- Y por eso a Nabiki le hizo tanta gracia. – Remato Kasumi sonriente, consiguiendo una expresión malhumorada en el rostro de su hermana. – Aunque… - Prosiguió. – Era un niño muy lindo.

- No digas eso! – Exclamo Akane tapándose las orejas. – No vaya a ser que Nabiki termine teniendo razón y vengan los de Bienestar Infantil!.

Ambas hermanas rieron ante la ocurrencia, estuvieron así durante algunos minutos hasta que Kasumi se levanto.

- Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen. – Pronuncio mientras procedía a irse. Su hermana la miro con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué dicen?

- Los niños crecen. – Y se perdió tras la arboleda.

- Los niños crecen… - Repitió Akane pensativa observando la hermosa luna.

- Lo sabia, es una corruptora de menores… - Se escuchó la voz de Nabiki detrás de los arbustos. En ese momento Akane supo que las había estado espiando.

- Te escuche Nabiki! – Exclamo la chica mientras se levantaba e iniciaba la persecución de su hermana.

- Ah! Vamos, no aguantas una broma! Jajajaja! – Nabiki reía feliz mientras era perseguida por su hermana.

De esa forma las dos hermanas se perdieron en medio de los árboles riendo y corriendo mientras eran bañadas por la luz de la luna.

Fin del capitulo 1.

Ndla: hasta aca el primer capitulo de esta cosa rara que he llamado Las Nereidas, y como bien dijo Kasumi "los niños crecen", ya veremos lo que pasa con este niño en el segundo capitulo. Dedicado a cualquiera que le guste y al que no también.

Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece y sus personajes son propiedad de su autora.


End file.
